


You're my little piece of sky

by ellieblue



Series: Little things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Kageyama is not a morning person.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You're my little piece of sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people.  
> First of all, I'd like to say that english is not my native langague, sorry if there's anything wrong here.  
> Second, this is a Haikyuu Series I'll try to write everyday with many shipps from Haikyuu.  
> I decided to write it here to practice my writing in english. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> #1 - Kagehina.

Tobio Kageyama is not a morning person. He hates everything that happens early than 10am. But when he is with Shouyo Hinata by his side, he feels soft and excited to wake up and find that little man sleeping soundly.

Tobio Kageyama is not a morning person. However, it doesn’t mean that, for Hinata, he can’t feel calm. He sincerely thinks that Shouyo is some kind of divine being. He’s the greatest thing Tobio could ever have.


End file.
